


Learning

by simonknees



Category: Persona 4
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, gonna get sexy in chapter 2, maybe non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonknees/pseuds/simonknees
Summary: Teddie is getting a little nervous about his lack of romantic experience, so he asks Yosuke for help.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Kuma | Teddie (Persona Series)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Learning

Teddie sprawled himself over the pile of fresh laundry. He smiled and nuzzled his head into the warm, fresh-from-the-dryer shirts.

“Dude, quit it. You’re being weird,” Yosuke said as he furrowed his brow and forcefully pulled a

“Yosuke, can you show me how to kiss?”

Yosuke jumped in his seat. He quickly paused his game and looked down at Teddie sprawled on the floor. Teddie was staring up at him with innocent eyes.

Yosuke reached over and kicked Teddie in the side, “No way, dude! That’s not something I can teach you.”

Teddie’s eye were immediately filling up with tears. He pushed himself up onto his knees and shuffled closer to where Yosuke was sitting.

“But Yosuke,” he whined, “You promised you’d teach me about your world! I feel like smooching is a very important part of this world. If I can’t do it properly, I’ll die out there!”

Yosuke shook his head and turned away from Teddie. He furrowed his brow and started up his game again, putting all of his focus into ignoring Teddie.

Teddie, however, was growing more impatient. He crawled over and dropped himself directly in front of Yosuke’s chair. When Yosuke didn’t even glance down at him, Teddie let out a huff and laid himself out over Yosuke’s legs.

Yosuke tensed up immediately.

“Bro, what the hell are you doing?” he yelped, pushing Teddie back onto the floor.

Teddie took advantage of the attention and let his tears flow.

“I just want to fit in!” he whined, “If I can’t properly smooch, I can’t function!”

Yosuke groaned, “Teddie, you don’t need to know how to… smooch… to fit in. Plenty of people live normal lives without kissing people.”

Teddie wrapped his arms around Yosuke’s legs, “But that’s not fun! Please? I’ll do anything!”

Yosuke turned his head away and scoffed, “If I just explain it to you, will you leave me alone?”

“Nope! I need an example,” Teddie said, beaming up at Yosuke.

Yosuke felt his cheeks heat up. He raised one of his hands to cover his face, muttering some foul words to himself.

He peeked between his fingers at his television. He had paused right before a major boss battle and, if Teddie kept interrupting, there was no way he would ever get to beat it. He glanced down at Teddie who was still staring at him with large, unblinking eyes.

In one quick movement, Yosuke leaned down and pulled Teddie’s head up from his knees. He gave Teddie a short, flat kiss before quickly pulling back. His face was burning.

“Did that help?” he grumbled.

Teddie blinked and brushed his fingers against his lips. His cheeks were tinted a faint pink.

“That was too fast,” he muttered quietly, pulling himself up to sit in Yosuke’s lap.

Yosuke’s heart was racing, “I’m not giving you another kiss, dude.”

Teddie ran his fingers gently down Yosuke’s chest, “Then can I give you one?”

Yosuke didn’t even have time to react. Teddie quickly but gently placed his lips against his, letting out a small hum.

Yosuke sat frozen. He was immediately struck with a few facts: Teddie smelled very good, his lips were very soft, and he was enjoying the kiss.

After what felt like an eternity, Teddie pulled away. He looked at Yosuke with shimmering eyes and asked innocently, “Aren’t you supposed to kiss me back?”

Yosuke let out a small laugh and cupped his hand behind Teddie’s head, pulling him into a more thought-out kiss. It was slow and gentle, but Yosuke didn’t want to rush Teddie.

After a few seconds, Teddie pulled back and beamed at Yosuke.

“That was better. Thank you!” he said with a giggle before climbing off of Yosuke’s lap.

“That’s it?” Yosuke asked, a little disappointed, “You don’t want any more teaching?”

Teddie shook his head, “No. There’s nothing else to teach, right?” he asked with a genuine hint of confusion.

Yosuke thought very carefully about his next words, “What about scoring?”


End file.
